


The Water Gives

by capitainpistol



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Shogunworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol
Summary: Musashi joins a reflective Akane at the pond.





	The Water Gives

Akane stared at her reflection in the calm pond, the Koi fish scattering away from her shadow and creating ripples that distorted her face. The blood had dried and cracked on her chin, the trails making her neck itch. She was afraid of scratching, afraid of feeling what was underneath and seeing for herself the confusing mirage of knowing Maeve had unlocked in her brain.

Everything was designed. Her body. Her dress. Her wig. Her make-up. The blood on her hands, Sakura’s blood and the lord and all of his guards and their severed ears, built to a perfect equilibrium. Which meant her dress was too tight on purpose, her annoyance part of her construction. Knowing didn’t change that Sakura was dead. Knowing that they were alone in a cruel, strange world didn’t change a thing at all.

Akane pulled the pins in her hair, setting down her wig perfectly on the edge of the pond. She did not want to damage it. She would have to find new clothes. They would need to make a new house.

A familiar shadow sat beside her. He set a folded set of clothes and shoes in the small space between them. The fabric decorated in flowers Sakura used to collect and cry when they died. Never one for many words,

Musashi nodded at her, eyes carrying that same intense confusion as hers, and he turned back to the quiet of their surroundings. She wanted to thank him. Thank him for coming with them and making peace with Maeve. Thank him for saving her life. She kept her eyes on him, willing him to look at her, wanting him to look at her or else she would open her mouth and her soul would break out from the grief tearing her body from the inside. After a deep inhale, he did look at her, and her soul remained in her body. He led her hands to the wate and gently washed off the blood off her hands.


End file.
